Coaxial connections are often required between printed circuit boards which are oriented parallel to each other. In such applications, the coaxial connector must provide simultaneous connections for a signal contact and a ground contact separated by a dielectric material. Most coaxial board to board connections require a coaxial plug on one board and a coaxial receptacle on the opposite board. This causes a problem in that the coaxial plug and the coaxial receptacle must be separately manufactured thus requiring separate tooling for each.
A known hermaphroditic electrical contact is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,304. Here Bogiel et al. teach a terminal structure having a bifurcated mating portion which is generally cylindrical and includes a pair of elongated arms. One of the arms is of a larger cross-sectional dimension than the other to provide interengagable surfaces between a pair of these terminals. While this arrangement may be effective for connecting a pair of wires in a single circuit, it is not suitable for forming a coaxial connection between a circuits having a signal conductor and an associated coaxial ground conductor.